


Forbidden and Sweet

by AngelicPumpkin



Series: Forbidden Things Are More Interesting [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping together and living undercover for a week, Sora and Shun finally have some time to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden and Sweet

                There were a lot of places to hide in the turned upside down City. Sneaking from shadow to shadow, a hood covering his bright blue hair, Shiunin Sora thought that the harsh, inhumane training  he had undertook served him well now. The irony of it was that Academia teachings now helped him fight the organization in the front lines with an Xyz rebel.

 

                The candy addict wouldn’t go as far as calling Shun his boyfriend, since they didn’t have “the talk” yet, but as they were sleeping in each other’s arms for the last week, it was safe to assume they had a dating-like relationship. But Sora preferred to hold off the commitment issue until they had their first kiss. Which could be anytime now. Tonight would be good, though. The boy found it increasingly hard to behave himself around the kung fu master, especially when he was held tight in his arms.

 

                Sora crossed the last street and got into their hideout. Shun was already there, going through the cards in his deck.

 

“The coast is clear.” Sora said while letting himself fall head first on the bed. “I made sure they saw me, but away from here.”

 

                The rebel didn’t answer anything but shortly nodded. This was the usual reaction he had, but the candy addict was glad to at least be acknowledged.

 

                He turned on his side and grabbed a pillow. _I’ll just rest my eyes for thirdy seconds,_ Sora thought. But he fell asleep for a little little.

 

                When he opened his eyes again, Shun was looking at him, kneeling next to the bad and running his fingers though the blue bangs in a very gentle manner.

 

“That’s kinda creepy.” Sora whispered in a taunting way. “Why don’t you just kiss me instead?”

 

                The candy addict caught a glimpse or Shun’s smile before he softly pressed his lips on his.

 

“Wanna be my borfiend?” Sora tentatively asked when they parted.

 

“I thought I already was.”

 

“Just wanted to make sure.”

 

                He pulled on the rebel’s mantle to get him closer, his green eyes shining with the prospect of more kisses.  He pressed his forehead to Shun’s and slowly closer his eyes, lips slightly parted as to invite him. The rebel offered a second kiss, this one significantly longer, as he kept it gentle. He had a growing desire to play a bit rougher, but he toned it down. He didn’t want to upset Sora.

 

                But as they got more and more at ease in this intimate act, he felt a nibble on his lower lip, just hard enough to get a slight groan out of him. That unleashed his raw side.

 

                It took some time for them to be able to undress, since it felt like they could only stop kissing to breathe.

 

                But soon enough, they were skin to skin, staring deeply in each other’s eyes.

 

“You can be a little rough on me, you know~” Sora purred seductively even though he was blushing like crazy. “I can take it.”

 

                He didn’t need to say it twice.

 

                Shun was strong and intense and his lovemaking was at his image. But even then, he had some underlying tenderness that made his rougher gestures feel like acts of true love.

 

                As they were cuddling up later, united in the same hazy bliss, Sora felt different. At first, he couldn’t put his fingers on it, but the words to explain it came to him.

 

“Hey, Shun?”

 

                The rebel grunted in acknowledgement, somewhat softer than usual, as his golden eyes opened slowly.

 

“Tonight, I feel like I’m finally, officially, no longer part of Academia.”

 

                Shun patted his head with a lingering smile.

 

“There will be a place for you in Heartland. Once we rebuild.”

 

“I’ll help!”

 

“I knew you would say that.”

 

                The war was far from over, but at least now, the former enemies were on the same page.


End file.
